A Better Castle
by Crystalboo
Summary: No one lives forever including the Mario Crew. For many of them the end of their friends and their selves are closing then we think.
1. Chapter 1: Peach

"My King," said a small toad nurse to the King of The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mairo.

Mairo along with the king of Sasaraland his brother, Luigi Mairo. His wife Queen Daisy. Mairo's children Mario Jr. and Madison. Junior was in college while Madison was a senior in High School. Luigi and Daisy's child Lia.

The nurse spoke again now holding back tears "You may come in." The group walked in.

The room was large but felt so small with the group and the person lying in bed. Lying in bed with a heart rate monitor was the Queen of The Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. The six went to her side and Mario took his wife's hand.

"Mario…" Peach said quietly and with little strength.

Crying "Yes my queen," Mairo said choking up.

"Don't let this end you," she said to him with more strength and turning to her children "Mario…"

"Yes mom," he said like everyone began to cry.

"Finish your schooling, your doing so well."

"Alright mom, I will."

Turning to her daughter "Maddy."

"Yes…Mom."

"He likes you…I've meet him…he likes you a lot don't be shy around him…I know you like him too."

"Alright mom…I will."

She moved her head back to her husband. She said her last words "I love you, I love all of you, and I love our land…"

The heart beat monitor flat lined. Queen Peach died.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Queen Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**Age: 42**_

_**1860-1902**_

_**Cause of Death: Cancer**_

"_**Our Princess is in a better castle"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Wario

_Twenty Years Later_

"Is he alright?" Asked Queen Rosalina to her husband King Waluigi. Waluigi looked somber and quietly said "No, he's had a heart attack."

"When can we come in and see him?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"I…don't know…Is Nick coming down?" Waluigi replied then asked a question to her in a hushed tone.

"No….He can't make it,"

"Shame he always enjoyed his Uncle,"

"Don't say that!" She quietly screamed to him "He's not dead!"

At that very moment a doctor came out with a sad look on his face. Her took off his gloves and looked to the two of them.

"My King, my queen….Wario has died of a heart attack," he said quietly even though no one else was around.

Rosalina gasped and Waluigi bent his head down and although he wanted to hide it he couldn't he began to sob. Rosalina tried to comfort him but he began to sob more and more.

"He was my only brother… When Mom died and Dad was never around it was just me and him… now he's left too." Waluigi said crying and sat down trying to contain his sorrow and grief.

"I have no idea," said Waluigi crying more and more but became quiet "how I'll go on."

_**Here Lies**_

_**Wario Wario**_

_**Age: 62**_

_**1960-1922**_

_**Cause of Death: Heart Attack**_

"_**A great mysterious man,"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Roy Koopa

Shoots ran out in the streets of Neo Bowser City. Screams run through the city. A strong koopa falls to the ground with bullet wounds. The Koopa's name is Prince Roy Koopa second son of King Bowser. The killer was jumped on by angry Koopa's.

Roy was drove to a hospital. Bowser and his children and grandchildren all showed up at the hospital as fast as they could. After some times the clan was allowed in.

Roy was barely alive. He couldn't move and from what the doctor said he had internal damage. He was hit three times, two in the chest and one in the arm. Roy's wife was by his side with his seven children. Roy didn't respond to anything until his wife began to cry and held his hand. A single tear rolled down his face.

Roy died twelve minutes later. The killer was hung four days later. Roy was a huge figure in Bower Land Politics and was his father's adviser and worked along with his brother Ludwig who was his military planner. Roy was the first Koopaling to die.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Prince Roy Koopa**_

_**Age: 31**_

_**1872-1903**_

_**Cause of Death: Assassination**_

"_**I live for My father and My Country"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalina

"Rose," said a teary Waluigi two years after the death of Roy Koopa. Waluigi was sitting beside his wife the Queen of the Cosmo's. With him was their son Nick, his wife was Madison with their two children Peach and John. Rosalina was dying.

"Yes dear…" she replied with all the strength she could pull out of her lungs.

"Don't leave me…"

"Waluigi…" She replied with tears in her eyes looking towards her husband and her son and his wife along with her grandchildren, "I love all you," Rosalina got out the words when she closed her eyes.

"No…no..." Waluigi said with tears pouring out of his eyes. He stood up and rested his head on her stomach "I love you Rose. I love you Rose," he repeated again and again.

"Dad…" asked Peach (Only two) "Were did grandma go?"

"Home, Peach….Home." Was his only response. The Quenn of the Cosmos died.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Queen of the Cosmos Rosalina**_

_**Age: 99**_

_**1860-1905**_

_**Cause of Death: Natural**_

"_**Endless Glory doesn't give you an endless life"**_


	5. Chapter 5: Waluigi

_**Crystalboo note: So I'm removing the dates on the graves. I've messed up on dates and things so I'm getting rid of them. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

It had been a week since Rosalina had died. King Waluigi was depressed and suicidal. It was the week since the death of his beloved wife. Waluigi went into the bedroom where she and he slept the night away. Waluigi sat down at the end of the bed and felt the covers. Warm, neat, perfect. They were empty as well. Without her the world seemed, empty.

Waluigi thought of it all. How he meet her and pulled him and brother out of crime and gave them a good life. He loved her ever sense he saw her. Now she was gone forever.

A wave of sorrow passed over him and he knew he couldn't take it any longer. Waluigi Wairo put a gun to his mouth and fired. He died instantly.

_**Here Lies**_

_**King Waluigi Wairo**_

_**Age: 99**_

_**Cause of Death: Suicide**_

"_**I love to see the stars and see us there. Hand in hand together, forever."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mario

The titans were dying. The legendary characters and leaders of the world were dying. The greatest of all of them was dying. King Mario Mario had a stroke and the doctors were trying to save him. His children were at his side along with Luigi and Daisy (In wheelchairs) with their daughter watched in horror as the greatest ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom was dying before their eyes.

He wasn't talking, feeling, seeing or hearing. The room was quiet as all of them held back tears. Luigi broke and cried at the fact that his brother. Mario was leaving him. They had been with each other for as long as he could remember. Mario always was first, this was true about the end as well. Mario Mario regained everything for a minute and looked to his brother.

"Luigi, don't cry." He said losing strength and life quickly "I always went first, looks like you got the last laugh," then he looked to everyone "I'm heading to her. I'll finally be with her."

Mario Mario died a minute later.

_**Here lies**_

_**King Mario Mario**_

_**Age: 99**_

_**Cause of Death: Stroke**_

"_**It's a me, Mario,"**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bowser

"His heart is failing," said a nurse to six of the seven koopalings.

"Can we see him?" Wendy asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ya, you may come and see him, I fear that this will be your last visit," she softly spoke and led them into the room. Bowser laid down with as doctors and nurses stared at him. He was breathing hard with lines under his eyes. The kids stood next to him.

"Dad?" asked Junior looking down at his father. Bowser didn't respond.

"We can't save him, it's seems he's close to dead," said a doctor who walked up to the koopalings.

"Save him!" screamed Morton and then six of the koopalings began to chant "Save him! Save him!"

"Hush, you have no ideas of how this works do you?" Ludwig angry scolding them.

"Do you?" Iggy asked.

"I..um…."

Then something sounded and everyone became quiet. Bowser's heart monitor went flat. The room was quiet and Junior walked out. With a small smile on his face. He took the throne an hour later.

_**Here Lies**_

_**The Great King of Bowser Land: Bowser III**_

_**Age: 100**_

_**Cause of Death: Poisoning**_

"_**I do it because I like to poke at my enemy's buttons and I taunt them every time,"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Daisy and Luigi (final)

_**Crystalboo thoughts: This is the last chapter, I thought of adding in the kids and all the koopalings but I decided against it. I'm not going to write a sequel to a story that doesn't need it (looks at Mario the Player). Thanks for the support of the story thank you all. Enjoy.**_

They were always together. Hand in hand ever sense high school when they meet. Luigi was shy and humble. Daisy was loud, kind and open. They we opponents and just like opponents they attract. They only had one child due to a difficult pregnancy that almost killed Daisy. Lia had married to an engineer she had meet in college, Calvin Wario the son of Wario Wario.

Daisy had a stroke and Luigi after finding out the news had a heart attack. The doctors tried to save them both and make sure the kind and queen would continue to rule for another year or shorter. It however turned obvious that either would survive. Lia and Calvin with their only child, Luigi, with his wife and their children.

A generation spawned from these two great grandparents but they had to stop. Luigi and Daisy were the largest political force after Mario died a few years back.

Luigi had regained thought and asked that he be rolled into the same room as his wife so he could die next to her. Luigi was rolled into her room and he took her hand. At that moment Daisy gave a smile and both kept calm. They had been near each other since the begging and till the end.

Daisy died a minute later and followed by Luigi after her.

The world began to cry.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Queen Daisy Mario**_

_**Age: 100**_

_**Cause of Death: Stroke**_

"_**I want my people to remember themselves are people and not part of a clan,"**_

_**Here Lies**_

_**King Luigi Mario**_

_**Age: 100**_

_**Cause of Death: Heart Attack**_

"_**Some days I wish I was a cool kid in school, but who is cooler than Weegie?"**_


End file.
